Just the way you are
by danielle.martinez
Summary: This is a romance between Jackie and Steven. It talks about just because your differnent doesn't mean you can or can't date anyone is the oppsite from you. Thats what this romance means.
1. Chapter 1

Just the way you are

Stevens POV

Jackie came to the basement feeling crappy or at least looking like it. I knew she wanted to keep to herself but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her even if it sounded stupid or nosy.

"Jackie, what's wrong man?" I said concerned.

She looked at me in the worse look. I was frustrated but she didn't see it through my sunglasses I used to cover up what I was feeling.

"I'm ugly, Hyde" she stated as a few seconds later she started to cry. I thought it was a phase with girls and then I saw pain in her eyes when I looked at her brown big puppy dog eyes. I wanted to hug her and maybe kiss her. "I hate the way I look" she said as she wiped her under her eyes for any unwanted mascara or eye liner.

"Jacks, c'mon look at you. Head cheerleader, and the most popular girl in school. You're amazing and kind of beautiful" I said as she flushed a pink color and while I couldn't comprehend what words came out of my mouth. Lately I've been having these feelings and I can't control them. Like when she comes near me I can't talk and I get nervous and I get this throw up feeling in my stomach. I think I'm in love with her. Damn it now I'm starting to sound like Forman. Damn hopeless romantic.

"Jackie you know my feelings for you right? Understand all your options right?" I said unsure.

"Hyde like I said I don't feel like that for you" she said like she was forcing the words to come out like she didn't want it to.

"I don't buy it, Jackie. I know you feel something for me. More than that Chip guy you're dating. "Please Jackie I miss you". I leaned down and pressed her lips to so softly and peacefully. She wanted to kiss me more but then she probably thought about it and pushed away.

"Stop, Steven. This is not me. Cheating on Chip I just can't do it. You hurt me in the past and I just can't be with someone who screwed me over like you and Kelso did. I'm sorry" she said nose to nose to me and just like that she walked out of the basement. She walked away from me. I couldn't do nothing but just let her choose the path that made her the happiest. I love her that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie's POV

What just happened? I thought to myself as I touched my lip in shock. I don't know why I tried to kiss back. He not evens that cute, okay he's the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on. I miss his gentle touch and smile. It makes me to be with him more and more. I can't be in love with him. I'm with Chip. I don't know who I want. I'm so confused without the advice of someone telling me what to do. I really need to talk to Donna.

I heard the door slam. Oh my God! It's Chip. He's at my house. I hope he didn't find out about Hyde kissing me. That would suck if he did and I would be the one to blame.

"Jackie!" he said like he was pissed off.

"I'm in my room" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He went into my room and said "I've been hearing rumors. That it's your birthday tomorrow." He said laughing like an idiot. "Oh my God. You got scared? I'm so sorry" He said as he hugged me. "Hey is something wrong? Did that Steven guy get to you?"

He just says all that stuff to tease me" I said like I always talk about Hyde when he mentions him. He nods when I talk about him teasing me. This is what I usually said when he always asked that question.

"Good, I missed you today" and he hugged me and kissed me. I loved the way he kissed me but sometimes it was off like it didn't feel right. I thought nothing of it though.

"Hey, I'm going to a friend's house so umm…" I said smiling.

"Okay I'll go I have somewhere to go anyway. Bye baby" he said as he kissed me and left the door.

Moments later 20 minutes later I went to the neighborhood were the whole gang lived. I went to Donna's house and knocked on her door. This was a situation I needed advice on before I make any choice. Then right about I was thinking about my choice Donna answered her door.

"Jackie?" She said with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Donna please I need to talk to you" I said nervously. Then she became concerned about what was I about to come out of my mouth. She grabbed her stuff and we went out for lunch.

"So, Jackie whets wrong?" she said having a mouth full of pizza in her mouth.

"Steven kissed me and I don't know who or what I want" I said with a confused tone in my voice.

"Oh my God, Jackie. Did Chip…." She said kind of shocked.

"No he doesn't know anything of it. He just thought I was stressed or something" She looked relived.

"Well you have to choose who you want the most or its going to be a compition over you" She was right. I was overwhelmed with the fact of rejecting one of the two guys but it was true I had to choose one but whom?


End file.
